Inuyasha - A dawn of new Demons
by Wisheswhisper
Summary: Info/disclaimer: This story takes years place after they defeated Naraku( Do Not Read if you did not see the anime) . I do not own Inuyasha or the characters used from it, HOWEVER the shadow demon wolfs and demon tiger and any other NON Inuyasha characters ARE mine to use as I please
1. The eventfull evening

intro: it's been 10 years after the Inuyasha group beaten Naraku, until now they had lived a fairly peaceful life. After their jobs Kagome and Inuyasha decided to take a walk in the forest that is named after Inuyasha himself, considering he was sealed there 64 years ago. Kagome was the one to lift the seal after 50 years, and a lot has happened then. But with the new encounters that cross their path, how will that peace last? read to find out more

Chapter one  
Dawn of new demons

It was getting late, close to night time, the sky turned slightly red purple where the sun is going down. Kagome and Inuyasha headed out to the forest, it was close to fall so the leafs were pretty orange and red. The wind was chill but gentle as it blew through the trees, the ground was slightly covered with golden red leafs. As they paused near the tree that Inuyasha used to be sealed looking a little nostalgic, they hear a slight kitten mewing it was ever so soft and weak. Kagome went to look around as Inuyasha used his nose to sniff out where the sounds came from, as they found the direction where the kitten was calling from and stepped a few steps forward. There were two shadow like wolfs jumping past them, the eerie sound of whistling winds passing along with them.

As they get nearer to the group they are able to see the kitten wounded, Kagome being the miko she is started to slowly walk to the kitten out of concern when two wolfs jumped in front of her. The kitten started to grow bigger but lost her demonic form as she changed, there behind the wolfs laid a young woman with beautiful long hazel brown hair with silky red strands in between the brown. Her eyes black and gold with specks of silver that were supposed to be shining like marbles are now dimmed by sorrow and pain. Trying to get on her feet she slips down and tries to casually sit with her feet tucked under her, looking up and around her confused and scared reaching out for one of the wolfs as she realised she still had that sword in her hand.

She would stand up using the sword as a cane and came to realise it was not just her and the wolfs, moving her feet stumbling while trying to get away from the scene. While the young woman nearly fell to the ground Inuyasha jumped over with het of the wolfs backs (basically used them as door mats) and managed to catch her, the action was not taken into a matter of appreciation by the wolfs.

Kagome would talk to them in a sense with extreme caution in her voice '' please we only want to help her, she looks injured and could use the help'' The wolfs looked with caution themselves as they let Kagome pass through, but kept a stern eye on the Half demon that's holding their companion. Inuyasha who slowly set the girl down on the tree lump while Kagome started to get closer, she noticed the shadow wolfs were watching over them and Inuyasha turned his head to meet the fierce eyes of the two.

The bigger wolf looked at him with a low growl as he said in a human voice'' Hurt her more and your mine" his red eyes glowed as red as fresh dripping blood, the aura around him became darker than any shadow surrounding them. Baring little of his teeth almost as if he was ready to become vicious at any time, on his nose where wrinkles forming.

Inuyasha moved aside as Kagome started to wrap bandage around the wound of the woman as she started to introduce herself in a sweet voice " I'm Kagome, I'm the miko of a nearby village. If you don't know what a miko is then I'll explain it later if you want to hear about it, and this ... this person is Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a half demon, but ..."she started to whisper in the young woman's ear "he isn't as terrible as he makes himself look, he's rather nice and caring" The both of them started to giggle a little, while the boys looked rather puzzled.

The young woman looked at Kagome with her beautiful gold, silver specked eyes as she said "Thank you for tending to me, but unlike your companion I'm a real demon it will just take some time considering this was done by a other demon." With her eyes she followed the movements of her companion's and smiled as softly as she could.

After giggling almost quietly and looking at her companion's, she started to focus on Kagome and she said with a gentle smile " I am Angeline but Angie will do, as you seen I'm a tiger demon. but taking my adult form for too long kind of drains me a lot, so I rather stay in kitten form. As it also comes in handy with hiding" Angie giggles once more while pointing to the wolfs that arrived standing aside her and said in a happy voice as she pointed to the smaller shadow wolf "this is my brother Dom, he's the oldest of us. But don't let his size fool you, he is strong and this is just his normal form" she then pointed to her other side, where a bigger shadow wolf was standing "This is my brother Neo , he's older than me but younger than Dom. But unlike Dom and me he doesn't want to lower his size to much"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked puzzled at each other at what she had told them, as Inuyasha finally is about to speak a giant white dog came to the scene and landed on top of him thus forcing Inuyasha face down to the ground. The big white dog looked at the wolfs and the woman between them with his head tilted as he spoke with his usual cold voice "so this is where the smell of blood came from''. Once Sesshomaru sniffed out he was standing on his little brother, he moved out of the way after using him to wipe his paws and sniffed the air around them.

The two wolfs Neo and Dom jumped in front of the young woman in order to protect her from the unknown dog, Dom started to grow in size to which Sesshomaru couldn't compare. Sesshomaru took notice of the bigger wolf as he shrunk down to his humanoid form and stepped near the young girl. Secretly smirking as she reeked like the demon lord from the north, he spoke to her with his cold but yet a slight interest in his voice'' Woman... where did you pick up that foul stench?''

Angie moves silently creeping closer to the dog demon she replied "you like it? well you can have it if you wish'' her eyes became darker while she grinned, her voice became equally as cold as that of his own. Sesshomaru for once in his life was forced to step back while she continued to talk to him in her cold and distance voice "The demon lord had stolen this sword, the daikatsu, our family treasure.. Well my family treasure, considering it has been passed down the tiger demon generation after generation. My brothers helped me getting it back but I didn't wait, I became impatient and ran to the culprit. I got the sword back but at the costs of a lot of my pretty clean skin, so you see. That's why I got this foul stench on me" after she was finished Angie took a step back and started to giggle, while thinking to herself "nothing better than to tease a dog".

Sesshomaru was left standing there slightly shocked that someone had dared to talk to him the great demon lord of the west, feared by to many. A mere tiger demon woman had talked back to him in a matter of his speaking, with his demeanour. It was only but a split second as Sesshomaru regained his posture, he looked at the demon woman without a word to spare.

Angie went leaning on her brother Neo who still was in his wolf form while petting his head softly, as her other brother Dom went to stand beside her as well. Kagome who was still in a slight case of shock looked at Inuyasha who was rather smirking from ear to ear that someone gave his big brother a piece of his own cookie, as he said in a more curious voice "so basically you waged war against the demon lord of the north? how interesting." in a reply she would only nod and smile. Kagome suggested they come to the village where they live in and offered them a hut to stay in for the night or until Angie is more stable. The group slowly made their way into village, as Sesshomaru was greeted by the ever so happy Rin.


	2. Kittens gone?

Chapter two:  
Kittens on the run or gone?

It has been a few days since their crazy meeting, Angie has been doing a lot better but rather staying in her human form she continues being in her kitty form. Which made Kirara come over and play with the tiger kitten as the kittens entered the forest there was a strange man with wolf fur over him looking down at them. The young man was followed by two others who called out on the young man '' Koga wait up! don't be so fast''. As they catch up they notice the two kittens one a demonic cat kitten and the other one a white silver tiger kitten, while looking dumbfounded at each other they pointed at the both of them. The young man named Koga squatted down and looked at the two young kittens as he softly spoke'' Kirara who might this be? a new friend of yours?'' Koga tried to gently lift his hand to the tiger kittens head as in response she bit it and didn't let go. The two that were with Koga tried to pull her off his hand but without results, Kirara went back to the village and signed them to follow with her low growl as she transformed into her bigger form.

The small group followed the twin tailed cat as they got closer there were two young males standing there, one was young looking with jet black hair that waved on the wind, mist around his body that made everyone see him wear jet black pants, his eyes reflecting the ones he looks at as mirrors, he was 6 feet but well build as the young man holds his hands out to Koga who's hand is still in the kittens mouth he spoke softly "its ok lil sis, he is also a wolf. But I assume he was too hasty right?" as he took the tiger kitten of Koga's hand she would reply to him in a nod.

Koga started to introduce himself while severely sniffing out the dark demonic air around him, as his eyes met with the other young looking male. He started to softly murmur to himself'' Another high spec wolf " and looked slightly disappointed to the one that held the Kitten, only to find out the kitten was gone. In his dumbfounded surprise Koga stated "where did the kitten go?" and he looked around.

The younger brother of the two started to introduce himself towards the normalized demon wolf "my names Neo and this (he pointed at the other young man) is my brother Dom, we are Shadow wolfs and the tiger that just caught your hand "he paused and chuckled at the mere taught of a wolf being caught by a tiger as he continued "is our little sister Angie". Koga stepped back as he greeted them with his own introduction" I am koga the feared leader of the Northern wolf pack, these two are Ginta and Hakkaku. They are my most loyal companions and follow me everywhere, even though they don't need to do that anymore. Peace has almost been taken for granted. "as he looked once more at the young man named Dom.

Angie sneaked up behind Koga and whacked his head while growling" Never just randomly touch a ladies head" as she walks away to stand in between her brothers, pulling them closer to her. Koga was left in astunishment or rather a daze by her overwelming unusual beauty, as he kept staring he spotted kagome in the back and started to run towards her while screaming out of sheer happyness "KAGOMEEEEE, are you done with that mutt face yet? ready to come to my side?" he ended up grinning as he could feel that he was being watched. But then he turned serious and whispered to Kagome "but who are they and what are they doing here, they have made enemies of Lord Strider. And he will be ruthless to anyone who aids that tiger chick" Upon hearing that Kagome looked at him and said in a un interested tone "I'm a miko and needed even without the shikon no tama (sacred jewel), if there are creatures in need of help I will aid to them."

Kirara who had turned back into her kitten sized came to Angie and she followed Kirira's example, but while the humanoids are busy chattering the two of them ran off once more. Meanwhile in the village the group that was left behind started to chatter about why the shadow wolfs and that rare tiger ended up in the village. Dom was standing up and walked to a tree where he jumped into while closing his eyes upon getting comfy, Neo started to explain" That demon called Strider, stole Daikatsu ... a katana made for the tiger clan in which incidentally our little sister is from. Because Strider wasn't happy with the pay he was given, he took out parts of the clan for generation after generation. Until we found a tiny kitten in one of the cave's as our pack needed shelter from the storm, especially the little ones in the group. So we ended up actually adopting Angie, no i said it wrong she followed us everywhere we went. And no matter how rude my brother was to her she wouldn't budge or walk away but instead just called him brother, it was until a year later that Strider came for her. Unfortunately no adult was around to protect the pups and her, so Angie made a choice to protect them instead of us protecting them" he looked down and sighed before he continued " Strider took the Daikatsu and for years tried to use its best ability but was unable to succeed, knowing that there are a few tiger demons left he came searching for them. But they knew better and went into hiding still to this day Angie is the only one that is not hidden, but in exchange she will rarely use her human form."

Sesshomaru that was listening from afar while he was there for his usual visit to Rin looked slightly stunned but also quickly regained his posture, without letting anyone noticed he heard their conversation Sesshomaru left the village and Rin with some of his gifts behind. Inuyasha mumbled softly that no human can hear "that's a shame, hiding such beauty" Neo and Dom acted on their instinct and started to growl at him as in response Kagome picked up and simply used her favourite word of all time '' SIT! '' and Inuyasha was forced on the ground growling. Neo simply shook his head and Dom grinned from amusement, while the rest of them laughed and smiled and continued their talking Sesshomaru was in deep thoughts as he made his way out of the village sight.

Kirara and Angie were having fun in a field full of overgrown grass, they were playing and practicing like all normal kittens would do. But as Kirara pounced on Angie, someone would grab them both pretty rough. Kirara and Angie both tried to shift into their bigger forms before they could they were locked in a crystal cage together, Angie was so smart to pluck out Myouga who was stuck in Kirara's neck and threw him out of the cage after her telling him "go warn them". The person who captured the two kittens putted a cloth around it as he said "by the time they find out you both will be long gone" The kittens grew small and curled up against each other while the person started to laugh evil as that echoed through the wind.


	3. No more scent in the wind

chapter 3

No more scent in the wind.

Dom growled agitated and changed back into his full blown wolf form and sniffed the air. Neo looked at his brother with his glowing red eyes that responded to the shift Dom made, Inuyasha perked his ears and Koga and his companions looked around in unease. Kagome looked at all of them in silence with a bit of fear in her eyes as lightning begins to struck down around the village. The clouds became darker than the night, the clean smell of fresh air changed into that of rotten flesh. Inuyasha and Koga both stood in front of Kagome as to protect her, Dom and Neo both had changed into their full wolf forms and stood covering the whole group (considering they are bigger than any human when they change and want to or if there is danger).

Above the group of demons and one miko stood two full grown wolfs, they could see them but their fur seemed to have been made out of shadow, the eyes of Dom and Neo glowed deep bloody red, Neo had a distinct feature his body was more made out of fog and had specks of red fur in it. Dom was pure black beside his bloodshot red eyes, some sort of steam was coming from his claws.

From a far Sesshomaru hasted back worried about Rin's safety as he smells the faul stench, he too had changed into his dog form in order to get there faster. Out of the cloud came a dark fog and slowly it changed into a shape of a big and tall human, horns on his head, and dark long hair, big foggy dark purple Miasma is covering most of his body. Kagome stood shivering from fear, her eyes didn't have the normal shine they had become dull as she shockingly said with a powerless voice "it's the demonic devil, the evil... the evil is to strong" viewing upon their opponent Shippo took Rin, Miroku's and sango's kids to safety far outside of the village.

Once outside of the village Shippo hides the kids in the bone eating well ( basically the well that Kagome used to switch between worlds), once out of the well Shippo could still see the ever so tall demon that felt like a enormous threat for the group that was left behind. All the group could do was being prepared to counter attack when the demon felt like attacking, Looking down on the group he snickered and said as weird fog left his mouth "No tiger? but only a bunch of small fries, I suppose it's lunch time" The demon went bowing down to view over the group that was there to defend each other.

Meanwhile outside of the village Myouga the flee who was thrown out of the cage was still falling down as he saw that the evil laughing person flew away with the two kittens in a cage, he realized it wasn't a demon he had seen before. But before he could land and run off to find Inuyasha and the group he saw a white dog fly after the villain, the villain figured he was being tailed and used his miasma to disappear and block his and the kittens scents along with it. Once Myouga finally got close to the village he got squashed by a wild boar, ending up flat and knocked out.

Dom growled vicious as he said in a low voice "Strider..." Much to Koga's surprise who heard what Dom said started to tremble but not enough to see it with normal eyes, Kagome started to look around in a panic and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's shoulders. She slowly pulled him back to whisper in his ear with panic in her voice" Angie and Kirara aren't here and I don't feel them near us either", to Inuyasha's surprise he started to point his ears in directions to hear whatever comes around him. But he did not hear the playing kittens no more, however he did hear Myoga who was still far away. Inuyasha did nothing but nod to Kagome as she let him go and walked slowly backwards , once she was far enough to reach their cabin Kagome went looking for Rin inside only to find Sesshomaru. Koga decided to send Ginta and Hakkaku to the well in order to protect the children even though he secretly send them away for their own safety, as the two got out of sight Koga stood on guard with.

Strider slammed his claw near the group which gave Dom and Neo the chance to jump on the demon, they are followed by Koga and Inuyasha who end up taking the feet of Strider. Meanwhile inside of the cabin Kagome explained to Sesshomaru what was going on and that likely Shippo took them to safety but what worried her the most she said "I can't find the kittens nowhere..." in a low volume. Sesshomaru in response said "they were taken by another, I lost the sight of them and came back reeking this stench all over. So that is the feared Strider, nothing compared to Naraku" after that he just made a hmpf sound, Kagome looked at him and knew he was lying but didn't dare to speak it out loud.

The big oversized demon began to speak "I Strider will give you one chance, deliver the tiger and the sword." A low growl came from his deep and low voice, weird looking miasma( toxic smoke) came from between his teeth as he continued to speak "Give me the tiger and sword, and I will spare this village" his laughing became cynical and it echoed, giving some of the others around the chills over their spines.

Dom and Neo started to fiercely growl as in their synced voices came forth "Never even if you kill us you will not get her" But before any action could have occurred a bird came flying around them, which was weird because in these circumstances no ordinary bird would have survived. The bird started to talk in a strange echo and a voice of unfamiliar tones "If you want the tiger and the kitten, come find me at the peaks of Mt. Haroa. However I demand one simple thing, I want the fur of every wolf and dog demon around." After the message was done, the strange bird exploded.

Strider looked at the group as he said "I will finish you pest later" and swung his massive claw at the group in a simple sweep smashing them all into buildings and trees before he disappeared. As Strider disappeared so did the miasma and the clouds dispersed, the sun was finally breaking through, it seemed as time continued to flow normal again. The group scrambled up and the wolfs shook their heads, Kagome and Sesshomaru ran over to the well to get everyone out again.

Will be continued in next chapter, however I apologise if there are still minor mistakes in it. English is not my first language, thank you for your understanding.


End file.
